Path of the Dark one
by Bright-Blade
Summary: He's only aboy... who saw his mothers death. Please read, or you'll never find out what this means... Sorry I was late.:)
1. The end of childhood joys

I don't own Final fantasy 9- I own the game not the rights.   
  
In a small dark area in the middle of the city of darkness, Treno , a young rich noble woman walks in to the bar. Very wild then she flirted with any man she saw. Her name was Acalla, daughter to Austin PowerStride richest noble in all the land. As she took her seat she was greeted by a shadowed figuer. They sat and talked awhile, soon she felt a strange attraction toward the male figure. The man was named Coarllaner, Coral. He was a very well known bounty hunter. As they talked he too felt compelled to her. As fate would have it they were soon wedded.  
  
As days passed and mouths went by, she and him were married in peace. Coarllaner was a very kind man, when he wanted to be. Unfortunatly one day three men entered the bar where he drank. They were an odd crew, the first was a soilder claiming to be from Alexandria. The next was a man from Burmecia. The last did not give his homelands name but he had a odd trait, he had a tail. They asked him if he would accompany them as they helped the tailed man. Being a man of kind heart he excepted, little knowing that his wife was to bear child.  
  
As he left she tried to tell him but he left before she could tell him. Soon after that Acalla beared a healthy son. That same day Coarllaner returned. As she cleaned the blood and mess, he the door.   
" Acalla, I'm-"  
She looked up, then weakly walked to him. He raised a brow as she hugged her. She hid the new born child because she was scared he would kill him when he saw it. When he left for the bar she took the infant from the hiding place.  
" My poor child," she said." I love you dearly. Your need a name... Amarant, I'll call you that untill I get another name for you."  
From then on his name was that, when ever coarllaner was home his son would hide.  
One day Coarllaner was in the bar when a stranger walked up to him.  
" Hey buddy, let me buy you a beer."  
Since the monk was good hearted he excepted the offer. As the beer passed the stranger he lifted his hand and covered the beer.   
" Bottom up."  
As he drank an odd sensation came over him. Something felt as if it came loose. Inside him became a drom of anger and hate. The stranger grinned as Coarllaner fell to his knees screaming in pain.  
" Hurts don' it? Ya know, When my boss said to becareful of you, I had to admit I was kinda scared, but now that I met you... Yer nothin' but a pussycat.. Have fun demi.. "   
As the man left Coarllaner howled in pain, but soon the pain slowly stopped. As he stood he came to know that he could no longer control his own body.  
At his home Acalla was playing with 9 year old Amarant as the door creaked open. Acalla stopped and put the boys book under the bed.  
" Sweety hide, daddys home."  
At a young age Amarant question why he never met his father but when his mother cried he vowed never to ask again. Coarllaner stumbled in while she sat down. Acalla run, run away!.. Coarllaner walked up to her.  
" Give us alittle kiss."  
His mind screamed at her as she pushed away.  
" No, Coarllaner your drunk."  
He tried again and again she resisted. Finally he got angery enough to pull his dagger, under the bed Amarant eyes grew big when he realized what he was going to do.   
" Fine, if I got no love from you then you'll never love again."  
With that he plunged the dagger in her chest. Finally he pulled another dagger out and did the same to himself. By the lords above, what have I done?! Thank goodness we have- Amarant came from under the bed surprizing him.   
" Ma'ma? Ma'ma Are you okay."  
Amarant paused, then turned to the man with hate in his eyes.  
" You k-killed her, YOU KILLED HER! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!"  
Coarllaner closed his eyes for the last time. Acalla coughed and Amarant came closer to her.  
" Honey come here-" she pulled the dagger out of her." Love, leave this house and never come back."  
He looked at her as she rubbed his arm. He took the dagger and ran out the door. He ran, and ran untill he could not run any more. soon he found himself in a part of the city he never knew. Finally as he caught his breath he ran again. As he ran he stopped at tattoo place. He walked in then showed the tattooer the two items. First a picture of a salamander next. He showed him the dagger. The tattoo of the lizard was put on his arm, the dagger on his leg. As he walked out of the parlor it was raining. It was the middle of the night and he was all alone. He fell to his knees and started sniffling. Then the clack of boots came apon him. He looked up to find at cloaked man before him.  
" Whadda want?"  
The older man used the cain he had to tip the boys chin for him to see.  
" What is the matter child?"  
" None of yer dam-"  
" You better not think of cursing in my p-"  
" What Do YOU WANT?!"  
The sudden outburst earned a laugh by the man in frount of him.  
" You don't hold back do you? No... I guess not. I'll cut to the point. You look very strong, very strong and it appears very lonely?"  
" Well?"  
" Come with me... Learn abillitys you've only dream of, I'm giving you a choice stay in your past... or head to your future."  
Amarant looked around by then the rain had stopped. Slowly the boy got to his feet.  
" I am Amarant-"  
" Master CrimsonBlade. Your new instructor."  
The boy got up as the man turned for home, he sighed as he looked back then truned where the man was heading. He started to walk in the same direction.  



	2. Home

I will never ever own the rights to Squaresoft, or final fantasy.  
  
When the CrimsonBlade returned home he opened the door. Amarant, a bit away from him, looked in. The shack, near the water level, was filthy and cramped, the window shutters were tatteredand worn. The rest of the living area was darken by muck and other stuff. CrimsonBlade looked back to see the red haired boy.   
" Come in here."  
" Interesting place you have, here."  
As he entered, Amarant bumped into a three legged chair. He snorted as the older man closed the door. He gripped the boys arm and led the boy down a sickly looking hall, then opened the door to a small room. It was empty except for a bed and chair. He turned and pointed to the damp, small bed.   
" That is where you'll sleep." He then pointed to a stair case." That is where you'll work.  
" I'll work on the stairs?"  
" No you- You'll work up stairs."  
With that he grabbed the boy by the arm and led him up stairs. Up stairs was a large training room. It was in better condition that down stairs. The were paper white and there was a red mat in the middle of the floor. On the wall were cases filled with training equipment and battle armor. Inside Amarant looked at all the weapons. He gasped at all battle items as CrimsonBlade chuckled to himself.  
" I take it you've never seen weapons before..."  
" I did... Just not this many..."  
He smiled as Amarant turned to him.  
" When do we start!"  
" Just as soon as the others get here."  
" Others what others?"  
" The other students... You didn't think you were the only one... Did you?"  
As if he sounded a horn, a voice called from down stairs.  
" Master Crimson, ya here?"  
He nodded quietly then turned to the boy to leave. As they walked down stairs Crimsoned looked at the boy. His mind talked as he saw expresstions no one else could see. He smiled to himself as the boy walked besighed him... Memories of his wife, and only son appeared in his mind. Happy memories filled his heart and warmed him, before he remembered the truth. His wife and son were dead.... They died some time ago, he hated himself because he couldn't save them... He cursed mentally at his resolution and he came to a halt. My darling Anna.... My son, Paul..... My family... No, I'm not alone.... I still have our daughter, Anna, I still have her.... And as I live and breath she will be safe, you have my word.... He sighed sadly at the pain filled memories as he looked at his on and only family member. a lone tears slipped down his cheek. He brightened up alittle when he saw his daughter standing in front of him. She put her arms around his neck.  
" Look what you did, Daddy! You made yourself sad. How many time have I told you not to think about ...them...'  
" I'm sorry, sweetheart.... I brought a new friend for all of us...AND IF ANY OF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HIM TALK TO ME! UNDERSTAND?"  
They all nodded as Amarant entered the down stairs. They all stared as the 9 year old walked up next to him. The children were all the same age as the boy and some were even the same type, but Amarant was extremly tall and strong for his age. Crimsons daughter walked over to him, she smiled as he looked down at her.  
" WOW your big! Hi, I'm Lani. I'm eight, but I'll be nine next year. Who are you?"  
" I'm Amarant," coughed the boy. " I'm nine this year, ten the next."  
" Am-Amrenttt- I can't really say your name.....Hmmm..... I got it," exclaimed the excited eight year old. " I'll call you Red. Are you okay with that?"  
" Sure....."  
He looked around at the large group. There were six boys, not including himself, and seven girls. With him there he evened them out. He looked around at them all then nodded. He couldn't look back he had to go forward. Never back. He would be a lone warrior, now till the end of time. No one would be there for him, he would be all alone. Trapped in the plain of vast darkness, with no guilding light.... He looked away. Lani looked at his face, then made a sad noise.  
" I bet you miss your mommy-uh-oops...."  
He looked down and remembered her words. No mattered what happened he would never show emotion. The filthyest boy, an unwashed begger, walked forward to him. The boy had on a brown filthy cap. A dirty white dress shirt, with brown pants stained with all sorts of messes. He pushed out his hand and smiled.  
" The names Danny... I'm about thirteen. Around here I'm the second oldest male, to master Crimson. The other lot of boys are as followed; Henrey, 12, Mike, 10, Mark, 9, you, 9, and Steven, 9. The girls are as followed; Betty, 11, Crystal, 9, Lani, 8, Hanna, 8, Seerena, 8, Mina, 7, and Annie, 5. "  
" Its a pleasure, really."  
He sighed then looked out the window. The moon was hiding behind the card stadium as clouds started to depart from the sky and head west wards. From then on nothing would hinder him. 


	3. Trance

The young boy was now 10 years old. He had only learned the basis of Flair, a monk attack skill. Even though it had been a year since his parents died, he still thought about them. He missed his mother... He thought about her all the time. He even had nightmares about her death. Every time he would start to enjoy himself he'd remember and feel bad again. As he grow he'd never get over what happened. As a ten year old he was quite and never talk. Even though he was hurting on the inside, he was determined not to let it show.  
  
It was a grey evening and the Amarant was training with Danny, Danny had chosen red mage as his job. As Amarant was about to slice through Dannys fire spell a, girlish scream of fear, ripped the small training room in half. Both boys stopped and narrowed their eyes and nodded. As both ran down stairs they readyed their weapons.  
Danny pulled out his mage strave as Amarant equipped Cats claws, both charged the first spell. As the entered the down stairs a large crimson firey dog was growling a one of the girls. She started to scream, but the creature roared with rage, cutting her off.  
" _Damonga ultra piro Fire_!"  
As Danny yelled the words fire erupted around the evil hound. The gril ran to Danny's side wimpering. Amarant turned his gaze out the window and gasped. While he softly cursed, Danny looked out at well. Outside many of the evil hounds ran tearing and chasing people. Nobles, thugs and even guards were subjected to their rage. Another boy, Mike, ran down stairs.  
" What in the name of flaming dragons is going on?!"  
Amarant turned his back in thought," I don't know.... Look, get everyone and take them upstairs, Mike I'm counting you...."  
" What about you?"  
Amarant didn't answer he ran outside, looking around he yelled out his masters name. Danny ran to the frount door.  
" Red, we got all the kids together but somethings wrong, no one can find Lani. We looked everywhere." Mike came to the door.  
" Mike search the closets down stairs, Danny ask all the kids if they seen her."  
All the boys ran inside. As Danny ran up stairs and Mike started to search each closet Amarant heard a growl come from behind him. In his hurry he had forgotten to close the door and the demonic dogs ran into every part of the shack. Every where he looked the red eyed demons circled him. Their yellow beared teeth shimmering with drool as they growled at him. A small wimpper could be heared from the restroom. Amarant looked and saw Lani in the door way. The hounds turned their ugly heads in her direction. Each forgot the large boy and went after her.  
" RED!!!!"  
" LANI!!!!"  
Everything went whirled round him as Lani screamed. His only real friend close to his age was going to die if he didn't do anything. Every emotion yelled at him as he saw the creatures come closer to her. Rage, fear, sadness. Great gods above help me! Give me the power to stop the monsters! As soon as he thought that everything got dim.... Then slowly whited out..... When he opened his eyes he was sitting in the living room, but something was wrong. As he stood up he walked back to the hallway.   
" Hey guys- What the?...."  
In the same position that they were in, every living thing was...frozen.... Trapped... While he back to the living room, a firm, thick, strong voice spoke to him.  
" Do you wish to save your friends?"  
" Who said that?"  
He looked around for the unknown person but could not find him.  
" I ask of you do you wish to save their lives?"  
" Yes."  
" I warn you, if you do you will lose everything that you hold dear. You will look like what you hate. If you choose to use this power, you will never be able to go back. Do you feel you are worthy?"  
".... No, I know theres someone out in world stronger and more worthy than me but.... I can't wait forever for them. I may be not worthy but my cause is! I'll learn to use my power. Tell me! TELL ME HOW TO USE IT!"  
" I don't need to.... When you awake you'll not remember all that has passed."  
With that it was over.....  
  
As the voice left him everything started up. When it did a powerful emotion pulsed thruogh him. It was rage. The anger of his closest friend getting hurt was too much for him to bear. A white, lavander, and purple light covered him. When it faded away a completely new boy standed there. Metalic silver coated him. His normal close change into a body suite. His claw where sharper, and longer. He no longer had control of his body, he was driven by rage... A powerful new sensation made him rush forward, killing a large amount of the demon dogs. As they growled he could understand them. What the grunts, growls and hisses meant.   
" What are you perpared to do.... Demi....?"  
He raised his claws and crouched down. " _Pangora maflada pyro Nema mecy_."  
With that command he hurled a energy blast at the rest of the monsters, killing each one. While they howled to their death, the power suddenly left him and he passed out. 


	4. After shock, and a new goal

_ Have to wake up... Lani still needs me... It can't end like this....I won't let it....I...Won't..._   
Amarant eyes opened slowly and adjusted to the light. He weakly looked around to find all his friend asleep. He smiled to himself as he sat up. He saw master Crimson looking at him in the dark. Wearing his normal battle armor, he motioned for Amarant to leave the room. The boy nodded and left, as instructed. When he entered the hallway, his master was on his heel.  
" We'll let them sleep awhile. Mean while I want to talk to you, alone. Come up stairs."  
" About what?"  
" About what? What do you mean? "  
" About what do you want to talk about?"  
" You'll find out soon enough."  
Upstairs both Amarant and Crimson sat down on the soft blue mats. Amarant looked at the older male and tried to read his face. He soon found it difficult and gave up. After a long pause his master looked at him. Sighed and looked down at his hands. After a moment Amarant looked up at his Master.  
" Whats wrong?"  
" You... Have you noticed youself recently? Your skin colors changed."  
Amarant got up and walked to the bathroom. The normal human flesh tone he once held had change to the pale bluish-green. He stared in shook and fear. As he stummbled back he shook his head.  
" No,No,NO!!!!"  
" Boy, Calm down!"  
" Calm down! Look at me! I'm a freak!"  
" Sit down."  
" I look like him!"  
A flash in his mind, showed his father standing there. He closed his eyes, and ran down stairs. He bolted outside and ran. Crimson stood up as Lani entered the room, rubbing her eyes.  
" Daddy? Wheres Amarant?"  
" I don't know..."  
" Daddy... I think I know where he went."  
Sitting at the shore where the river met land, by the S Queens home, Amarant sat looking at the water. Tears ran down his face while he watched the calm river. He sat there as footsteps came closer. He looked up to find his master standing there. The older man sat next to him and looked at the water.   
" I take it you don't like this change."  
" I look like him...."  
" Who?"  
" Leave me alone."  
The words stunned him. What could he be hiding.  
" You like it here?"  
" What are you getting at?"  
" Nothing... I want to talk thats all...."  
" Why?"  
" No reason.... I'm just a lonly old who wants to talk."  
Amarant looked down then told him everything that ever happened to him. About his mother, father, their death, the tattos, everything. He didn't know what made him talk but when he was done he began to feel alittle bit better, but just alittle. When he finished he looked at the older man. He face was unreadable, and his mind was lost in thought.  
" You look like your father? Your upset about that?"  
" I hate him... He killed my mother, she did nothing to him and he killed her."  
" But aren't you sad he died too?"  
" No... Whats wrong with me? Why do I look like this?!"  
" Your a Demi-demon, your that color because you must of tapped in to your hidden powers, or else you'd have never activated Trance."  
" Trance?"  
" Trance, a power higher than any force in the universe, because so few can use this abillity it was rumored to be mythed. For some reason... You could trance with little problem. Amarant there must be a reason you can."  
The boy stood up and narrowed his eye and wiped his eyes. " I'm not waiting around untill you find that answer, I want to know how to use my abillity. Can you teach me how to use it?"  
" I could try...But it might be hard you haven't exactly mastered _Elan_ yet.... "  
" In the mean while I'll train...I can't be weak anymore."  
The boy walked back sided by his master. _No more weakness, only the strong live, the weak die. From now on I'll be the Flaming Amarant... And no one will be in my way_. 


	5. New things, teach me teacher

I do not own final fantasy, I wish I did....I'm sad again.

After the long talk with his master, Amarant went back to the shack with him. When they arrived Betty was sitting with Annie. Annie got up and hugged the large boy. She smiles at him and then pushed away.  
"Thank you for saving me earlier, Red."  
He smiled and sat down on the couch. The boy looked at his hands then up. Annie smiled again and grabbed his hands. She yawned and turned to Betty.  
"Let's go to bed."  
They both went up stairs and left Amarant and Crimson alone. Amarant looked in the mirror and sighed. He Looked again and hissed in rage. He got up and walked to the looking glass, he balled up his fist and slammed his hand as hard as he could against the glass. The glass shattered and rained to the ground. I'm a monster, he thought in rage. He fell on his knees and then sighed once more. The older male shook his head and sat on the couch.  
"You really hate your father so much don't you?'  
"Yeah."  
"Why?"  
"I said,' leave me alone." Crimson nodded and left the room. Sitting alone, in the middle of the floor, Amarant collected himself. After what seemed like hours the young rouge finally came to a conclusion. I have power, I can vanquish enemies with one blow...I could get to like this. He sat and sighed waiting, of what he didn't know. Suddenly a form shadowed him and he looked up. Lani was in front of him, pouting and looked very serious.  
"Red, ya almost got hurt very bad, taday, take it easy will ya!"  
He smiled and nodded. As he walked upstairs Steven stopped him.  
"Hey Red, why are you green or blue?"  
"I don't know...."  
"Night Red." Amarant opened his bedroom door and walked in. When he got inside, he moved to the ground. He as he sat there, memories of his father loomed in. He gripped his head and growled out words.  
"No! I'm not like you!"  
He moved to a laying position on the ground. He stayed that way until dawn. When he awoke, one of the children was knocking on the door. It was Betty. She quietly knocked again and whispered to him from the outside.  
"Red? You awake? The boss is giving a lecture today, you have to be up in an hour, or else he'll be very mad."  
  
"Kids, this is a potion. Used correctly and you will for sure your victory. Use it improperly and you will die."  
Crimson put a small red jar on the table, next he placed a taller brown vile-like jar on the table.  
"This is a Hi-Potion. It is an improved version of the original, do you know why?"  
"Because it cures poison," asked Mina.  
"No. Antidote cures poison, it also cures venom, like eye drops cures darkness. You see potion cure, but not status, and even then it's a very low cure. To make this easier I'll put it in numbers. If you were to use a normal potion, it would be about 100-150, depending on where you use it. While hi-potion can cure up to 400-450, but still no statues heal.  
Let's get into types of items and various effects, in and out of the field. I'll start with Remedy; it can cure almost any form of ailment. Vaccine can cure only virus. Elixir-"  
"I know this one! Elixir can cure only 150 of our Magic power," yelled Mark.  
"That is incorrect, it can, not only fully restore life energy but also magic power. Amarant, this might help you on future missions so pay attention. Zombie can be cure with a magic tag, after doing some research I also found that it will reduce your 'Trance gauge' to Zero. Finally Annoyntment cures trouble, very nasty when working in a group or team, Petrify needs soft, Silence just heal with a echo screen, Sleep needs a physical attack, Slow need Dispel or haste, Heat and freeze needs Esuna, Berserk needs Gysahl greens and everything else needs remedy, also if you should faint in the heat of battle on of your comrades can revive you with a phoenix down. Any Questions so far?"  
Danny raised his hand and Crimson nodded.  
"What about the good ailment?"  
"The only things I can think of at this moment are Shell-protector from great magic damage, Protect-from physical damage, haste- end battles much faster, Auto-life- automatic revive, float- protect from earth damage, vanish- ups evasion and reflect- reflects back magic attacks. Now let's see who's been paying attention... Henry you're a swordsmen you'll go up against Amarant. Both of you come up here."  
Both boys got up and walked to the center of the mat. Henry pulled out his Iron sword, when Amarant got his Cat Claws. They both looked strait at each other and nodded. They then got in to a battle ready pose.  
"On my count, both of you will attack."  
  
They nodded again in concentration.  
"One, two... Three!"  
The second he uttered those words, both boy took off, head long towards each other. Amarant Swung at Henry, but he missed him. Henry managed to cut a large gash in Amarants back. Once again Amarant tried to slash Henry but this time the boy wasn't so lucky. Thinking quickly Amarant tried to use on of his abilities but Henry managed, once more, to slice the demi-boy. After a moment Amarant really started to get pissed off. He countered and then used a hi-potion, within moment his wounds were healed. After a second he walked over to Henry, he laid sprawled out on the floor. The taller boy walked over and kneeled over Henry.  
"Is he gonna... be okay?"  
"Yes, you only knocked him out. He should he fine in a day or two."  
The boy stood up and walked out, as he did he heard all the children talking.  
"Did you see his eyes? They looked as if they were on fire!"  
"Can't call him red, But maybe the Flamin' Amarant will do."  
He smirked as he left.


	6. Warriors death, teach me part two

The Death  
  
It was a normal night in the city that never sleeps, young Amarant was sitting on the mat watching Henry and Danny spar. Amarant had always admired Danny, he was like an older brother to him. He was like that to everyone. Since moving in he'd found a new family. He would never find any one who could replace his mother, no one could, she was a star all her own. He smiled, he thought, I may never find anyone like mom but I found something more, I hope she's happy where she is... He had everything, sisters and brothers, and even a better father. Every single thing was perfect and he hoped that it would stay that way.  
He watch Danny use a fire spell then a cure on him self. He raised a brow, double cast, another type of skill he had learned. His master had taught them how to use skills in there field. Danny raised his Sword and swung at Henry, he missed. Danny was the most skilled with a weapon that any of them. He nodded, learning from Danny's errors. Just then Lani came in she put her hands on her hips and glared. She looked over at Amarant and sighed, she mouthed the words, 'Tell them to stop.' He nodded, again, and got up. He swung his massive fist in the middle of them, which ended the battle very fast. She smiled and told them it was another lecture.  
  
Down stairs in the living room Master crimson gathered all the kids for his job lecture, he told or taught them useful skills, hints, or information in that area. He nodded when every one was seated.  
"Every one present? Good, today's lecture is on jobs and what you can do. All of you know that your fighters and that you have a different type of skill, so I'll go into detail on what it is. I'll start with the basic, a black mage is a person who specializes in the dark arts of magic. A white mage is a healer, a red mage is an attacker and healer. A knight, depending on where you come from is one of three kinds, lancer, swordsmen, or axmen. Lancers or Burmecia's Dragon knights, are the only ones who use polyarms, Swordsmen come from all around and Axmen come from a long dead era.  
Now Thieves are a tricky bunch who will trick you in a heart beat, blue mages are known in the art of monster magic. Ninjas are either on the side of pure combat, and training or a higher form of thief. Paladins are heavenly guardians who protect and cure. Monks are curers of demons and evil creatures."  
He looked at the bunch to see if they were getting it.  
"I am a Ninja. I only use Katanas, it's a long thin easy to use sword."  
  
After an hour of lecture, all of them went on their way. Amarant looked at his claws. He smirked at the irony, here he was a demi- demon and the job he chose was a monk. He looked at his master, something was wrong. Crimson narrowed his eyes, something was going to happened, something bad. He walked to his side.  
"Stay inside, Amarant."  
He walked to the door, when he opened it a younger man was there. He raised his sword to eye level, he was up to something.  
"Yer the 'Great Vadanear', are you not?"  
He raised his head," I use to be, but not any more. That was a long time ago."  
"So yer backing down from this fight. You have it coming, you know."  
"I see no need to battle any more, go home."  
The red haired man bitterly laughed," I think not, I have no home. I am a man with no name. I shall destroy you."  
When he rushed forward, Crimson rolled his eyes. He quickly drew his katana and crouched down.  
"Some can't wait for death, they have to antagonize it."  
With that a battle by the water in sewed. The mysterious man raised his sword above his head, yelling as he did, as he was bringing it down Crimson expertly blocked it with one swift move. Static filled the air every time the swords clashed, loud sounds could be heard far way. Crimson smirked, oh he's good, he thought, but not good enough. I'll show him was it means to fight the best. Their eyes locked on each other. The red haired man charged a Shock attack. Crimson knew what was coming. He raised his head and grinned.  
"I summon the great wind of the north, the fog of the south and the barrier of the east and west. Protect me. Gitra, watra, Mistra Veilra!"  
A veil of mist surrounded them. He younger male didn't know what to do. He heard the older man laugh. It was like he was all around him.  
"Confusing isn't it? You can't win."  
He looked away. When he did he could see the water and in it was the one and only Crimson, he raised his sword again and grinned.  
"That was a nice trick, old man, but the fun end here!"  
Crimson already knew he had been found out. He moved to raise his sword before the other man could. The result of this was a draw of weapons, in which there could be no winner, and there wasn't. The second Crimson drew his katana so did the young man. They rushed each other head on.  
Then it was over... Both were struck down, they finished the battle at that same moment. The young man died first, his wound was much worst that Crimsons. Before the young man died he smiled.  
"I...guess...you were right....I couldn't....win..."  
He closed his eyes, exhaled deeply, then went limp. Crimson could barely move worst of all his body was numb, pain coursed through his body. He slowly closed his eyes, a wave of sleepiness started to wrap around him. He softly breathed in and out, his breath slowing as he came closer to death. Lani and the others ran out, Lani already crying. She fell to her knees and propped her fathers head on her lap, stroking his hair as she did. Her tears landed on his faded black shirt.  
"Dad? What happened? Are you alright?"  
He softly smiled and looked up at her.  
"No more tears, you've done enough crying. I...I love you Lani, my Lani...My shining star..."  
"Dad, no, you're okay...Your gonna be okay. Danny can make you better...Right...RIGHT!"  
Danny looked away when she turned to him. Tears were already sliding down his face. She turned to see all the others crying, all of them except Amarant. His look was rigged, he turned so she couldn't see his face.  
"Lani I want... you to be a good girl...Danny, take care of the others...I- "  
He sighed, and then closed his eyes. Lani's eyes widened with fear. She softly shook him. When no response came she shook him harder.  
"Dad? No... You can't leave me now...I don't have anyone I'm...I'm all alone...Dad...DAD...DAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!"  
She broke down in to sobbing as Danny helped her up Amarant softly walked over to her.  
"You don't care do you, red... You just don't CARE!"  
When she ran off, he turned his head and was about to go away, but something stopped him. Crimson gave a soft cough.  
"Master Crimson, but how-"  
"Listen to me boy, I'm dying and I only have a little time left... I want you to take care of Lani for me... I-"  
"You can't leave now, 'great Vadanear' my-"  
"You'll always be like that, I know...I won't leave for good, and there is never a forever... I love you all... good bye..."  
When he passed Amarant bowed his head, then looked to the sky. He stood and yelled in rage. He yelled until he felt good, he yelled at everything and nothing. He screamed until he couldn't no more, and when that happened he sighed and let out one last sob. No more crying, he thought.  
"I promise, I'll protect your star."  
  
A soft mist covered the town that night, no star could be seen in the sky. Perhaps it was better this way, or maybe the sky was in morning to... 


	7. His folly

His Folly  
  
Amarant lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He sighed as Lani opened the door; she poked her head and smiled. Her smile made him smile. Ever since he came to Crimsons home, which was over eight years ago, He had grown even bigger. Now he was eighteen. His feeling for her had changed, but he was too proud and frighten to tell her how he felt. He got up and walked down stairs. The large man looked at the table and found a news paper, it was opened to the help wanted page. He looked down and grinned, his mind was on cash, and possibly a good fight. Ever since he had gain control over his Demi side he went through some changes. His normally soft voice now became hard and rigged. His Sweet nature, dissolved in to a dark shadow that no one dared to contend with. When his normal flesh tone left, so did his eye color, it was now a deep yellowish amber. The only problem was that his hair covered his eyes so much, it only looked as though his eyes were two dark voids. The final change was that now he picked a fight with anyone, any who was a worthy opponent.  
He lifted the paper and read it fast. It read, in part:  
Help Wanted  
Security guard needed, must be strong and knows at least one skill. Must be willing to work long hours and weekends. Needed to guard Lord King's Artifacts and other priceless momentums. Pays 5,000 gill an hour.  
  
He smirked, here was a chance for some real fun. He was getting paid to fight. The man felt compelled to take the job. He felt, there was a reason for this.  
  
It was six months since he took the job and he thought it was the worst mistake he had ever made. Though the pay was good. There was no real challenge. Any man who dared to steal from Lord Kings Auction house, was in for the biggest surprise of his life. All Amarant had to do was stand up and the guy would give him self up. It was horribly dull... Until he showed up.  
It started like ever other night, five hours passed and no action. He thought he'd go crazy with boredom until he heard one of the inside guards yell, 'THEIF'. He grinned, finally some action, he rose and turned the corner. A young 'tailed' boy ran his direction. He didn't look very strong, but Amarant knew looks could be deceiving. He heard the boy snicker to him self, proclaiming that that heist was a piece of cake. He stood to full height and blocked his only chance of escape.  
"."  
He pushed the younger male forward with his chest to the large opened area.  
"You look like a strong opponent, fight me."  
The boy crouched down in an attack stance.  
"Hey no problem, I'll knock you out in one minute flat."  
Just as they were about to fight, two of the inside guards ran out yelling thief. The boy grinned wildly.  
"I won't let them interfere," Amarant growled.  
"There's no need."  
"What?!"  
"The game is over."  
The boy ran up to the guards and gave them a pathetic look, a look of cowardice.  
"You came right on time, I was walking by and he came running out that door. I was staring at him because he looked suspicious. Then he started pummeling me."  
They look at Amarant then turned back to him.  
"You must be wrong, he's the new security guard."  
"All the more reason that he is guilty."  
"I-I knew it all along."  
He walked a little toward Amarant.  
"You guys hold him off, I'll go for help."  
He ran to Amarant side, he smirked as he did.  
"I don't understand."  
"I figured you wouldn't, truly powerful don't flaunt their power. How can I make you under stand: The Sly eagle hides its claws."  
With that he melted in to the night.  
"S-stop!"  
"Yeah, right."  
"C-come back here!"  
Amarant left, never to know a moment's peace again. 


	8. The hunt

The Hunt  
  
Amarant walked into the small bar in Lindblum, he scowled as he did. As he walked up to the bartender, a small red mage came up to him.  
  
"A-are you A-Am-Amarant? I-I mean the- the Flaming Amarant?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"A-A note from Q-Queen B-B-B-"  
  
"Say it already!"  
  
"A letter from her highness of Alexandria, she requests you and Miss Lani's presence."  
  
He snatched the letter from the mage and looked down at it. For some time now he did bounties as a means for cash, and as he did he searched for the boy who basically ruined his life. One way or another he was going to find him, and when he did, he was going to pay. He looked up from the letter to find the mage had ran away. He smirked as he looked at the dollar amount. It was good money, too good to pass up.  
  
He closed the letter and walked to the cab station. When he got to the business district he walked to the inn. In the room Lani was equipping her axe and potions. He raised a brow as she turned to him.  
  
"I've been thinkin' I want to enter the Festival of the Hunt."  
  
Amarant walked up to the rail as the contest of strength began. He folded his arms while everyone started to cheer. He saw wild animals run the through the street, the crowds cheers grew louder as Cid walked out he nodded and thus the Festival began. He looked over at the Industrial District Lani was starting there. He groaned as a man in an iron, rusty, suite began to howl. The young girl next to him cowered as he yelled louder.  
  
"Yes, that's it! Remember the best defense is a good offence," yelled the Iron man.  
  
"I can't look," yelled the girl.  
  
He looked at his watch, nine minutes left. He looked up and did a double take, the tailed boy was there, he scowled as the boy ran pass. He murmured to him self.  
  
"It can't be him."  
  
He followed the boy with his eyes, while he ran he was joined by a female of a different species, she was a Burmecian, they had joined together to fight a large beast that had two children. The second that was defeated he ran about until the time ran out. Over the roar of the crowd he could hear Cid make an announcement.  
  
"Winning by 210, the winner is Zidane."  
  
Amarant eyes narrowed as Lani walked up.  
  
"Man, I could have won!"  
  
"Lani, that's him."  
  
She looked in Zidanes direction. Zidane walked in the air cab station.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Come, We have business to attend to."  
  
Amarant narrowed his eyes as two clowns walked up to them in the royal castle. Lani walked up and told them who they were.  
  
"Here you wait," said the red clown.  
  
"We shall summon the Queen," said the blue one.  
  
About ten minutes later they both came back. He leaned back into the wall, he was still a little tired from the trip. The clowns informed them that the queen would see them, about time, he thought. Lani loved to annoy everyone, so she really got under the fat, flabby skin. After a ruff start, the queen almost yelled at both of them.  
  
"You have two objectives; the first is to get the pendant, Alexandria's national treasure, back from that wretched girl, Garnet.  
  
The second is to assassinate the black mage with them."  
  
"I don't know what happened between you and the princess but what if we should meet with resistance?"  
  
"I don't care just get the pendant back!"  
  
"Thank you, my axe is pleased to hear that," she smirked and showed her axe.  
  
After she left, Amarant walked to the fat woman, he raised a brow as he talked.  
  
"Is it true that a boy with a tail is traveling with the princess?"  
  
"Ah yes, that cursed monkey, I'll give you a nice award for taking care of him."  
  
"So it was true, I'll do your job... Right after I take care of him."  
  
After words, he leapt off the side of the building. 


	9. Sweet on sweet!

Fist vs. Will- Holy vows

Lani and Amarant had decided that the best way to handle their problem was to split the work. Of course he wanted to nail the young blonde teen, but the pay for the pendants safety and return far out weighted his need, for the moment. Amarant sighed as Lani began to enter Fossil Roo. When he did so Lani turned to her male partner, she saw the concern so many couldn't. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Red, in the past we've made tracks all over the world, and you're startin' to go soft on me?"

He snorted." Me? Go soft, you know better than anyone that-"

"The great Amarant never goes soft. Good, I'll be back in a couple of days- wait! I have it, I'll set a trap here. You go and head on to the other side of this tunnel wait for me at the closes bar. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done."

"Alright, but I don't really like this idea of your."

"Don't worry, its just some kids, what's the worst that can happen?"

It had been twelve day since he heard from his female partner.' What's the worst that can happen', he resighed. He looked up and saw a dwarf walking toward. It was a female, she smiled warmly while he winced. She walked behind the long table and nodded toward him.

"Is there be anything I can do fur' ye?'

He raised a brow, the female smiled again.

"Awww, laddy let me t-"

"A cold shot of whisky on the rocks."

"That be a hard drink ta swalla, ye sure about lad?"

"Give me the dam-"

"Red don't I tell you to play nice?"

He turned and grinned, in the door way was Lani a little beat up but fine. She walked toward him and took a seat. He smirked and turned toward her.

"How'd-"

"I lost them, the brats were stronger than they looked. Red I couldn't beat them. I-"

"Lana don't worry about it. Do you know where they went?"

"Naw they split long... after..."

She paused, he turned his head to see what she was looking at. Lani stared dumb founded as a blonde teen walked pass. He looked nervous as the black haired girl was talking to another dwarf. Amarant looked at Lani and smirked. She returned the smirked and rubbed her hands together.

"Let's get them."

It was a grueling couple of days trying to find out how to get to the other side of the village, after an hour of separation Lani came walking toward Amarant with a red face.

"Red... Uh, the only way to get to the other side of the village is to get married."

He raised a brow, and then looked towards the sky.

"Any ideas?

"Only one."

"I was afraid of that."

Another hour later by the dwarf way they were husband and wife, sort of speak. He scowled as they walked on the path, him murmuring all the way, **_the things I do for cash._** He stopped as Lani pointed them out.

"Look red our cash is walking, and it looks like it gots a new friend."

He looked at Eiko and winced, he hated children especially the small. He turned toward Lani. Some thing was wrong with her.

He knew there was trouble but he didn't know how deep it was.


	10. My captive held captive

Held captive

I don't own and shall never own the rights to this game, unless by some increible stroke of luck I get rich.

Amarant couldn't believe what he saw Lani, his partner for years, held a small girl. She had threatened the child's life. As he stood there he reflected on the best way to stop this. A, he could see how thing played out, B, he would have to step in, and C, he would leave and not look back. A was not an option because he care for Lani's safety, and neither was C for the matter was he couldn't leave and he would look back. B it was, but one question still remained, how he was going to step in.

He swore, took two steps back and landed in front for eyes to see. The surprise in Lani's eyes told him she was not happy. As he stood he could hear what she was saying.

"Red, what do you think your doin'?"

He looked at her and scowled, this wasn't Lani this was someone else. Lani never would bring innocence into a hunt, she would never take a hostage. This was greed's work, it changed her.

"I'm coming to stop you or would you rather fight me? "

She hissed then threw the pendant at him and angrily leapt away, but before she leapt over the wall she turned to him, with hate in her eyes and gave him a threat he wouldn't for get.

"Mark my words, one day I'll be collecting the bounty on you, Red."

Then left, he turned to the teen and crouched in a battle ready stance. He looked the boy right in the eye.

"Now, fight me."

"Wait a second, I'm confused. Didn't you help us?"

"I didn't come to help you, I just don't agree with her method that's all. Now, fight me."

A young black hair girl besides him tugged a little on his vest. Amarant guessed it was the princess, there was the mage the Queen wanted to get rid of too. He would deal with them both after he dealt with the boy.

"Zidane, maybe you shouldn't."

"Don't worry, this will only give me another chance to impress you."

'Zidane' rotated his shoulders and ran straight forward. The battle didn't take long and he found himself on the ground. He was ready to except what fate had for him. After a moment the teen stepped closer to him and he stood up.

"Give back the pendant you stole-"he reached in side his pouch and produced the jewel. Zidane raised his and waved it.

"I got it back."

The little girl jumped excitedly, as everyone turned to leave he took a couple of steps forward.

"Go on now finish me."

The boy turned to him. He looked hard in to his face and asked why. Amarant stopped, he never thought of why.

"Why we got the pendant back, you're still alive?"

His actions puzzled him. He fought and lost so he should die in battle, the last lesson crimson taught him. He raised his head and looked into his eyes.

"In battle the strong win and the weak die."

"Well, you live, are you that willing to die."

"Better to die as a warrior than a beggar."

The boy smile and Amarant turned.

"Whatever I'm out."

With that he leapt then left.


	11. Answer to Questions Please read

A little prelude-

Here are the facts, alright. I read everything you guys review and have comments, good and bad. I write everything on my own and respect everyone's writing and thoughts. So I will be putting this chapter as a little readers note.

I have the Crescent family move from Cleyra for my own reasons. You'll find out why laterï

I would like to thank all who have made comments on my stories, I know I'm not very good but the reviews help a lot. :)

I WRITE EVERYTHING MYSELF! I do not plagiarize in any way! As stated I respect everyone's writing, but take note to the story, if it pleases everybody I'll change the name and condition of the character in question. To tell the truth, I didn't even realize that there was a similar character out there.

Other than that anyone who is still reading this, I'd like to thank you for your time, but please send me feed back so I can correct and fix any problems you might have with my stories.

Oh and one more thing, I know that Cleyra doesn't have knights, what meant to say was 'He trained at Burmecia and returned to Cleyra as a knight.' He's officially a knight of Burmecia, but was born and returned to his home.

I shall have more too come. Also I'd like to thank those who have reviewed so far:

GemEncrustedEarth

Gelendra

Robshi

TheKnightofApocolypse

Kidbuux256

wonwingangel

Thank you, I'll have more Preludes and thank all who review.

For anyone who'd give a hoot I'd like to explain my naming system. Out of all my characters here's a little about how I name them.

For **_Dark One:_**

Crimson Blade- I choose his last name because an old warrior has to have a good, in my account, last name.

The children he taught- they just came to me or had friend with names I like so I named them like that.

For **_Steel path:_**

Locke- he was a past **_Final fantasy _**character, for those who don't know and the name usually holds a high form.

Marny- I thought it was a sweet name.

Kai and Zak- Zak is going to be explained later, and Kai actually Kai-Kai, I know its weird but true.

For **_Floral Path:_**

William-Like the name that's all.

Matthew- Like the name that's all.

Marie- I have a friend, same name.

Caladin- Great old name, well actually I made it up.

Acara- I can't remember the official name for it, but it's the attack the Dark Knight uses if **_Final Fantasy X-2_**.

Aretha- In Future stories I plan to have her as a singer. ;)

Iron- Hem and Piston- The reasons I have them named like this is that I have them named after an object, and/or weapon.

**Anita**- I named her that because 101 Dalmatians is my Favorite Disney movie, so I owe the name to that, and I wanted a character to give real insight, even though she was different.

**Edward**-Needed a name for Freya's father.

**That's all thanks for your time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
